


Making a List

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: co-workers in love AU





	Making a List

**Author's Note:**

> written for the robron secret santa on tumblr

“Please be my date to the Christmas party.” Robert all but begged Leyla, under the pretence of  handing her some files.

“You know I’m already going with Ross.”

“Yes but I’m desperate. I need a date. Don’t make me ask my sister again.”

“I like your sister. She told me all sorts of interesting things about you at the barbecue last summer.”

“What did she tell you? Wait. Never mind. That’s exactly why I can’t ask my sister. Be my date please? I’ll make it worth your while.”

Leyla sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Ok I have two questions for you. One,” she said and stuck one finger in the air, “Why do you need a date to the office Christmas party so badly? And two, ” another finger joined the first “Why don’t you ask Aaron?”

“What? Why would I ask Aaron?” Robert asked, hoping Leyla didn’t notice the hint of panic in his voice.

“Because you’ve been in love with him since your first day?”

“That’s not true. That’s crazy.”

Leyla raised an eyebrow at him in response.

“And even if I was in love with him, which I’m not, it wouldn’t matter because he’s dating that rugby player in the too tight t shirt that he brought to the barbecue.”

“No he’s not.”

“What? I saw him kiss the guy over a hamburger.”

“Yeah but they split up.”

“How do you know?”

“He told me. I talk to him. Ask him about his fit rugby player boyfriend.”

“Oh are we talking about his crush on Aaron again?” Vanessa asked, rolling her chair over to Leyla’s desk. “You should ask him out. He likes you too.”

“What? How do you know? Has he said anything?”

“He doesn’t need to. You two are the least subtle people on this planet.”

“Yeah the constant flirting. It’s the worst kept secret in this building”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The heart eyes.” Leyla started, looking at Vanessa for help.

“The excuses to go see each other. Bad ones at that.” Vanessa added.

“Oh yes. Any normal person would just pick up the phone or send an email but you two always go see each other.” Leyla jumped in and Robert felt his cheeks burn.

“And the coffee runs. You never ask us if we want coffee when you get some from that place across the street.”

“That’s because the girl who works there always gets his order wrong! And she’s always quick to help me.”

“Quick to help you out of your clothes more like.” Finn said, dropping a file on Leyla’s desk. “She asked me if you were single the other day. She’s in love with you.”

“You know it’s rude to listen in on other people’s conversations, don’t you?”

“My desk is right behind you. I couldn’t not listen if I tried.”

“Right… what did you tell her?”

“That you’re gay.”

“I’m not gay, I’m bi.”

“I know that. But she doesn’t have to know that.” Finn sighed and walked back to his desk. “Just ask him out. Do us all a favour.”

“Does everyone here know all the details of my love life?” Robert asked and was met with an unimpressed “Yes.” from all three of his co-workers.

“Robert… hey… sorry am I interrupting something?” Aaron asked, walking over to Robert who hadn’t noticed him come in.

“No, no it’s f-fine.” Robert stammered.

“We were just talking about dates for the Christmas party. Who are you bringing?” Leyla asked Aaron. “That fit guy you brought to the barbecue last summer?”

“Ed? No we broke up. I don’t think I’m actually going to the party.” Aaron said with a shrug.

“Oh come on, you have to go.” Leyla said. “Finn is bringing his hot doctor boyfriend and Ness is bringing her new girl. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah but it’s not really my style is it? All fancy suits and all. I’m more of a jeans and hoodie kind of guy. ”

“I bet you don’t look half bad in a suit.” Robert said, smiling at him and holding his gaze maybe a little too long.

“Alright. I’ll think about it.” Aaron promised after beat and cleared his throat. “I uh… was wondering if you could give me a hand with the numbers for the Williams account. I’ve been at it all morning and my head is spinning.”

“Sure. No problem.” Robert said quickly and followed Aaron to the floor he worked on.

“So… are you bringing a hot date to the party?” Aaron asked after a while. “That girl you were with last summer. She was nice.”

“Yeah? You think so?” Robert asked and laughed. “That was my sister Victoria. And she’s almost 6 months pregnant now. Her answer to pretty much everything right now is _No. Come back when I can see my feet again._ ”

Aaron laughed.

“So you’re going to be uncle Robert?”

“Yeah. God help that kid.”

They made small talk for a while as they worked together. Aaron obviously didn’t need any help but neither of them mentioned that.

“I uh… should get back to my desk.” Robert said when they were done. “See you at the party?”

Aaron nodded.

“Yeah I think so.”

“Good. See you Friday then.”

“Yeah. See you Friday.”

———

“There you are! We were beginning to think you weren’t coming anymore!” Leyla said, obviously a little tipsy already when Robert arrived at the party, about an hour later than planned.

“Yeah. Car trouble. Had to find a garage to come pick up my car and then a taxi to get me here.” Robert explained, taking the drink Leyla handed him.

“At least you can get drunk with the rest of us now.” She said and laughed.

Robert downed the drink and looked around, hoping to see Aaron.

“I saw him talking to Tom earlier.” Leyla said, knowing exactly who Robert was looking for.

Suddenly she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“What did you do that for?”

She smiled and pushed something into his hand.

“Tradition. Go find your man.”

Robert looked down at his hand and saw a tiny plastic branch of mistletoe. He laughed and shook his head and decided to go say hi to some people and try not to make it too obvious he was looking for Aaron.

In the end he found him near the drinks table, after cursing whoever had been in charge of the decorations for the night. He’d never seen so much mistletoe in his life. Or known how many of his female co-workers wanted to kiss him.

“Hey… I was beginning to think you stood me up.” Aaron said when he saw Robert.

“No chance. I love a good party.” Robert replied, allowing himself to stare at Aaron for a second. He really did look great in a suit.

“Well then you’re in the wrong place. The DJ is awful. I’ve been here an hour and I’m pretty sure I’ve heard Mariah Carey at least five times.” Aaron told him and made a face when the first bars of All I Want For Christmas blasted from the speakers. “Make that six.”

Robert laughed.

“Do you want to get some air? I saw a balcony on my way over here.”

Aaron nodded and followed Robert outside.

“Peace and quiet at last.”

“Not a fan of Christmas music then?”

“Not 6 times in a row. Where did they find this guy?”

“He’s a mate of mine.” Robert said and laughed when Aaron choked on his beer.

“Seriously?”

“No. I’m just messing with you. I think he’s the boss’ nephew or something.”

“Another one for my pro leaving list then. Bad taste in music and nepotism.” Aaron said laughingly and took another swig from his drink.

“Wait. You’re leaving?”

Aaron shrugged.

“Thinking about it. Don’t tell any of that lot in there though.”

“Why? I mean… why are you leaving?” Robert asked, not liking the prospect of not seeing Aaron at work every day.

“I don’t know. This office work… it’s not really my thing. I only applied because I was desperate… and they hired me because they were desperate. That was almost 4 years ago.”

“But you’re good at your job.”

“I suppose so. But I just never planned on staying this long.”

“So why did you then?”

“It pays the bills… And it’s close enough to my flat and my family all live in the area. And it was as far away from my ex as I could get at the time.”

“Bad break up?” Robert asked. “I’ve had my fair share of those. Usually through my own fault though.”

“More like… awkward? He was my first boyfriend. A little older than me, he helped me come out and be ok with who I am… but we just…”

“Fell out of love?” Robert guessed.

“Sort of.” Aaron nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the city lights.

“What else is on your list then?” Robert asked. “It’s close to home and your family, it pays the bills… what else?”

“I actually do have a list. An actual list.” Aaron said and took his wallet out of his pocket and took out a paper napkin. “See for yourself.”

Robert took the paper napkin and unfolded it.

“Leave y/n. Y. Hate this job!!!” He looked at Aaron who laughed.

“I had a bad day when I started the list.”

Robert nodded and kept reading.

“Uncle Cain garage?”

“My uncle owns a garage. I used to work there as a mechanic. Before I moved away.”

“You want to go back there?”

“Not really. But he could maybe help me get a job as a mechanic somewhere around here.”

“Right.” Robert said and turned his attention back to the note. “Boring. So Boring. Clients Suck. Boring. Stupid clients. Gossip. Homophobes. Racists. Boring.”

“I’m not an office guy. And I heard some whispers after I brought my ex to the summer thing.” Aaron explained. “About neither of us looking gay. And some stuff I’m not even going to repeat.”

Robert nodded. He had a pretty good idea what Aaron had heard, and who’d said it.

“Ok, so, let’s move on to your reasons to stay. Close to Liv?”

“My sister. Half-sister. She lives with my step mum near here.”

“Ok. Close to home. Close to Mum. Good Pay. Easy. Nice Co-workers.” Robert read and paused when he saw his own name on the list. Underlined and an exclamation mark next to it. “I’m a reason to stay?”

Aaron bit his lip and looked at his shoes.

“Yeah.” He admitted softly.

“What if I told you I’d really miss you if you left?” Robert asked, waiting for Aaron to look back up.

“That… would definitely make it onto the reasons to stay list.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Aaron said and leaned in for a kiss.

“Wait.” Robert said, putting a hand on Aaron’s chest to stop him and searching his pockets with the other.

“I’m sorry… Did… I read the moment wrong?” Aaron asked, confused.

“Got it!” Robert said and pulled the little plastic branch of mistletoe Leyla had given him earlier out of his pocket. He twirled it around between his fingers. “It’s tradition and all that isn’t it? Best do it properly.”

Aaron smiled and watched Robert lift the plastic plant above their heads.

“Merry Christmas.” Robert said and softly kissed Aaron.


End file.
